Between the Stars
by Azpidistra
Summary: Jareth's brought to trial for his deeds, For "choosing a path, Between the stars..." COMPLETED
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Song lyrics belong to David Bowie, and all the mentioned characters belong to Jim Henson: Man, legend, and genius.

Author's Notes: In December, I wrote a short one shot, (entitled "Hidden"), in which original character Serena and borrowed character Jareth discussed the complications of Sarah's death, and the relationship she had, or didn't have, with Jareth. In that fic, I briefly mentioned a trial, in which Jareth was put on the stand for his decisions, and doings. While you do not need to read that fic to understand this one (in fact, in some ways, this fic flatly contradicts that one), that is where the idea originally came from.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's only forever

Not long at all

Lost and lonely

No one can blame you for walking away

But too much rejection, uh-huh

No love rejection, no

Life can be easy

It's not always swell

Don't tell me truth hurts little girl,

Cause it hurts like hell (hurts like hell)

Numbly, the lone figure stood by the window. Thrice times before, she had rejected him. But he knew something she did not. Humans believed that three was a magic number, "three's the charm," they always said, but he knew differently. Four, four was the real magic number. Labeled in consistency, and circular pattern, and evenity.

But still he watched her. He watched as Hoggle destroyed his gate crasher, and he watched Sir Didymus' dog had more sense than the owner, and he watched Ludo call the rocks. But mostly, he watched her.

She was beautiful, and calm, and unfearful. Or so, she appeared. He tasted the underlying fear in the air.

But the Goblin King, as much he would have liked to watch her there forever, he had work to do. With her. _For_ her. He sighed wistfully, and he turned from the window. His destiny awaited.

But down in the Underground

A land serene

A crystal moon

Ah-hah

It's only forever

Not long at all

Lost and lonely

That's Underground

Underground

And, destiny failed him.

And, failed her.


	2. I

**Disclaimer**: I only own the Councillor, and the two Councilmen Tiana and Flynn. I only borrow the others. I promise to return them when done, no worse for wear. Hogwarts is in reference to JK Rowling's **Harry Potter** universe.

**Author's Notes**: This chapter covers the first half of the first hour only.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir?" the messenger squeaked, and bowed awkwardly in the pen doorway. "The Councillor would wish to see you now."

Jareth, the Goblin King, nodded curtly, and he stood in one fluid motion. Dressed in his most formal garb, he clasped his hands behind his back, and he motioned for the servant to lead the way. The messenger squeaked again, and he hurried out, but still aware the Goblin King followed him, very serenely, very calmly, and very _kingly_. "Err, is it true?" he squeaked a third time. "Did you really turn the human babe into a goblin babe?"

Jareth hid a smirk. The eyebrow arched over his lighter eye. "I did nothing of the sort," he answered.

"Oh, umm, it's just because everyone's saying, and well, you have so many, and… Well, you, and you, you…"

"Do you always believe everything you hear?"

"N-no, no Your Highness," the goblin stuttered, and squeaked. He turned his gaze to his feet in his embarrassment, and he early ran into an office door. "Th-the Councillor, Your Highness."

"Thank you," Jareth waved him away, and he rose one hand to knock upon the door. Vaguely, he noticed the messenger had already hurried away. From within the other side of the door, he heard a 'Come in', and he opened the door to step inside. He closed the door again behind him, and he bowed, respectfully, if not slightly stiffly. "You sent for me, Councillor?" he asked as he rose again.

"I did, Jareth, yes," the older gentleman replied, and he too gave a stiff, respectful bow. "Please have a seat." Jareth raised an eyebrow again, but he did as suggested. "As you know," the Councillor continued, "you have been called to trial on account of your possibly condemnable, and certainly frowned upon, actions in regards to the most recent girl to run your Labyrinth. The Council has moved your date to today."

"Soon, isn't it, Councillor?"

"Yes, very soon. But they are not to be deterred otherwise. Further, they have assigned Tiani to be your defense."

"Who is he to argue against?"

"I am sorry, Jareth," the Councillor sighed, "but they assigned Flynn."

"Flynn?" the Goblin King repeated. "But they only assign Flynn when they deliberately want to attempt to condemn the accused!"

"Yes, I know. Also, I am to serve as the Presidor of this, and they've asked me to purposely shift the jury's sympathies against you."

"You will obey of course."

"I do not promise anything." Jareth looked directly at the Councillor, and he knew his emotionless mask briefly fell away to relieve his startled expression. "Do not look so surprised, Jareth," the Councillor added. "I am your friend, for bitter allies and great alliances."

"Mercy for that," he muttered. "Anything else I should know of this trial? Any surprise witnesses?"

"Oh, just, you know, the usual. However, you might be pleased to know, the trial is to last only thirteen hours. A homage of sorts to you, for your tendencies to give your runners thirteen hours."

"Perfect," Jareth muttered again. "What time do we start then?"

A slow, uneasy, almost sympathetic smile formed across the Councillor's lips. "Now. I am to lead you to the courtroom. You are to have no reaction to anyone on the jury stand, or in the two wings. You are to enter quietly, look nowhere but forward of you, and, under no circumstances whatsoever, are you to speak rudely to anyone in that courtroom," he ordered, and he stood, and he stepped out from behind his desk. He placed a strong grasp on Jareth's shoulder, almost preventing the Goblin King from rising. "I am sorry, my friend. I tried on your behalf, but they didn't want to listen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A human bein's made of more than air_

_With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there_

_Unless that human bein' next to you_

_Is unimpressive, undistinguished_

_You know who…_ --"Mister Cellophane", Chicago

"Ladies, and gentlemen of the jury," Flynn began, "today, we are not here to accommodate justice. No, today, we are here to see this man condemned for his inexcusable actions. However, my fellow Councilman would have you believe that his client, this man, _the Goblin King_, was acting under court of law of his Labyrinth? Court of law, ladies and gentleman, Court of law! Of the Labyrinth! Of the Labyrinth! There is nothing in the laws smiling upon what he has done. Nothing. And, we all know this. We both know this trial is only a formality, you know your decision, I know your decision, but still…"

"Are you quite finished, Councilman Flynn?"

"I am, Councillor. At this time, I'd like to call my first witness."

"Very well."

"The Council calls Hoggle to the stand."

From the back reaches of the two courtroom wings, Hoggle shuffled down the aisle, and past the table where Jareth sat. He sneaked a glance towards his King, but he couldn't read anything from Jareth's blank expression.

"State your name for the court," ordered the Councillor.

"Hoggle."

"Proceed, Councilman Flynn," nodded the Councillor, and Hoggle uncomfortably took his seat upon the witness stand.

"Hello, Hoggle. How are you today? Good?"

"Err, yes."

"Lovely. Would you please tell the court, how long you have been in service of the defendant, the Goblin King, Jareth?"

"Few centuries. I's the Official Fairy Exterminator for His Majesty."

"Fairy Exterminator?"

"Yes. That's right."

"Fairy Exterminator. And tell me, Hoggle, is Jareth a fair employee?"

"Objection, Councillor!"

The Councillor peered over the edge of his wooden pew. "I'll allow it. Proceed, Flynn. Answer the question, Hoggle."

"Err, yes, hesa fair, better than some."

"Better than some. He always remember your name?"

"Nooo…."

"No," Flynn smiled sympathetically. "But I would 'Hoggle' to be such an easy name."

"Heca llsmeHo gwarts."

"I didn't quite catch that, Hoggle. Would you repeat that?"

Hoggle shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He looked, not without some uncertainty, towards the Goblin King, towards _his_ King, _his_ employer, but Jareth wore his impeccable mask above his clothes and neck, and nothing seemingly would break it. Hoggle sighed. He hated courtrooms. He hated appearing in them, and he hated testifying in them, and he, above all, he hated the questioners. He much preferred his small house on the Labyrinth outskirts, or visiting with Ludo and Sir Didymus in the Swamp, now that they had nose plugs, of course.

"Hogwarts," he blurted out, "He calls me 'Ogwarts."

Flynn smirked, and he glanced knowingly at the audience. "Hogwarts," he repeated, "a very great, very well-known Wizarding school in Northern Scotland. Hoggle," he turned again from the jury to face the witness, "did Jareth ever do anything you viewed to be dangerous?"

"D-Dangerous?"

"Yes, dangerous. Towards you, towards others, or towards the Labyrinth itself? Did you ever see him turn children to goblins?"

"Objection!" Tiana cried, and he rose in a hurried motion, with both his hands slapping loudly against the wooden tabletop.

"Sustained," allowed the Councillor. "Redirect your line of questioning, Councilman. Scratch that last question?"

"Did you see the Goblin King inflict harm towards himself, or anyone else?"

"Err…"

"Is that a yes, Hoggle?"

"Objection!" Tiana cried again. He had barely had time to sit again, when he jumped up again in his fury. "He's purposely leading the witness."

"Sustained," the Councillor repeated. "But you Hoggle, answer the question."

"Err… He ain't mean to hurt nobody. 'E jus' wanted to distract 'er. Yes, that's right, distract 'er."

"And, who's her?"

"Sarah?"

"Sarah? Surely you don't mean Sarah Williams?"

"O' course I do!"

"No further questions, Councillor." He smirked again, and he leaned forward towards the table where Tiana and Jareth sat. Purposely, and slightly ambiguously, he raised one eyebrow at Tiana. "Your witness," he said haughtily.

"Hoggle," Tiana spoke, and he rose to walk slowly around the table. He crossed the short distance between the table and the Witness stand. "You say the Goblin King purposely physically harmed, Miss Sarah Williams?"

"Yes."

"How? Did he hurt her? Threaten her? Did you ever see him raise a hand to her?"

"Not that I's see."

"And, yet, you insist that my client harmed Sarah Williams?"

"'E gave her the peach!"

"A peach? A peach! But what harm could a peach do?"

"She forgotten."

"She forgot. What did she forget exactly?"

"'Er 'brother."

"Her brother. So, in a manner of speaking, didn't the Goblin King do exactly like he was supposed to do? She wished the child away, no? Didn't she ask to forget? Four times, my client offered Miss Sarah Williams her dreams; and four times she rejected him. Does that sound fair to you?"

"Err… no, but I's—"

"No further questions, Your Honor."

And, returning the smirk in Flynn's general direction, Tiana returned to his seat. Still, Jareth remained passive, but Flynn snorted.


	3. II

**Disclaimer: **I only own the Councillor, and the two councilmen Tiana and Flynn.  I only borrow the others.  I promise to return them when done, no worse for wear. 

**Author's Notes**: This chapter covers the second half of the first hour, as well as the entire second hour. The character Streits' name is in reference to a brand of kosher wine.  I had the bottle sitting on my desk, empty of course.  His lines referring to the seven stages is a reference to the Shakespeare play **As You Like It**_.  _Ludo Baggins is another **Harry Potter** reference.  I'm sure you can guess as to which one I own.  (The characters, not the wine company). 

**Ayla**: Personalities and appearances for our two lovely councilmen, eh?  I suppose I could arrange that.  Should I mention the great twist now or later?  (oops, now I've said too much grins).

**Kill Bill**: Good movie, the inspiration of your name.  Expect more similar references.  This soon enough?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'll be strong for all it takes  
I'll cover your head till the bad stuff breaks  
I'll dance my little dance till it makes you smile_  --"Never Let Me Down", David Bowie

And, returning the smirk in Flynn's general direction, Tiana returned to his seat.  Still, Jareth remained passive, but Flynn snorted.  He may have been used to Tiana's strange strategies and behaviorisms, but that didn't mean he liked them any more now than he had when they first met three centuries earlier. 

Of course, either way, three centuries was a long time to hold any amount of emotion, or un-emotion. 

"Your next witness?" the Councillor interrupted the charade.  "I do expect you have one ready?" he added, and he peered over the edge of his podium.  His half-moon glasses slipped down his nose.

"Of course, Councillor," Flynn responded easily.  He leaned back in his chair, the movement almost cocky.  "The prosecution calls Ludo to the stage."

  "Ludo Baggins?" Tiana hissed through gritted teeth, but Flynn heard the words, and he tossed him a casual grin over his shoulder.  Flynn brought his chair to the ground again, and he briefly leaned his elbows across the table, his chin in his hands, and his long, midnight blue hair falling over his shoulders, and spilling across his hands.  Tiana didn't return the smile as he stood.  He listened to the standard questions, and he watched Ludo's confused expression as he duly nodded.  "Hello, Ludo," he greeted as he walked around the table to the witness stand.  "Enjoy your journey here?"

"Journey not nice," the gentle beast wailed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Flynn sympathized.  "How well do you know my client?" he plodded along.

"Client not fwiend.  Client hurt Sawah.  Client fwiend."

"How did my client hurt Sarah Williams, Ludo?"

"Hurt Sawah."

"Yes, you already stated that."  Flynn spoke like he would to a small child just coming into his or her powers.  He began to pace.  "But _how_ did he hurt Sarah?  Did he give her the peach?  Hoggle mentioned a peach?"

"Cause Sawah to foget."

Flynn deliberately cast Tiana a pointed look, and Tiana cast him that same previous casual smile he had flipped before.  And, still the Goblin King remained completely passive, a perfect mask in place.  He found himself wondering if Jareth ever showed true emotion, or if the age-old myth of faces freezing into places was true in the Goblin King's case.  "Permission to redirect line of questioning, Councillor?" he asked.

"Permission granted.  Move it along, Councillor Flynn."

"Ludo, did or did not the Goblin King harm Sarah with a peach?"

"Jaweth huwt Sawah!"

"No further questions, Your Honor," Flynn sighed, and he proceeded to return to his seat.  He startled when Jareth cast him a tiny smile.  "Your witness," he hissed to Tiana, and he recomposed himself again.

"The defense rests, Councillor."  Tiana did his best to ignore Flynn's decision to gloat, even while he knew Flynn felt his pain, and understood his decision.  Ludo was not much help to either of them, even as Flynn knew that when he called the gentle beat to the stand.

"Very well," the Councillor nodded.  "Prosecution call your third witness."

"I call Streits to the witness stand," Flynn stated, and he rose again.  He didn't pass a glance to Tiana this time.  He figured the gloat to be enough.  He listened again to the standard questioning and answering, and he smiled easily to this witness.  "Hello, Streits. Would you please state your station for the jury of the court?"

"I'm in the ranks of the Goblin King's armies."

Flynn purposely raised an eyebrow.  "You've obviously very well articulated for a soldier."

"I was a scholar and university student before I was a solider.  You might say I am in the third stage of the seven?  Or, is it the fourth?" he rubbed a hand over his chin, before he shrugged his shoulders, and added, "Third."

"I see," Flynn nodded, and he lowered his eyebrow.  "Which lifestyle do you prefer, that of the scholar, or that of the soldier?"

"Both have their perks, Councilman."

"I'd imagine."  He resumed his earlier pacing again.  "What rank do you hold in the army?"

"Third lieutenant, Councilman.  Fairly low on the payroll."

"Do you enjoy the work?"

"Again, it has its perks."

"Do you often follow orders given directly by the Goblin King?"

"When he gives them."

"Does he give them often?"

"When he needs to."

"Did he give you orders to protect the castle the day Sarah Williams invaded the Labyrinth grounds and Goblin City?"

"Objection!" Tiana called.

"Overruled," the Councillor sighed.  "Proceed, Councilman Flynn.  Answer the question, Streits."

"He did, yes," Streits answered.

"What were his exact orders?"  Flynn continued.  He stopped his pacing.

"To protect the castle using any means necessary."

"Did you?"

"We certainly tried."

"What made you stop?"

"That beast Ludo called the rocks, and Sarah obviously did her research."

"I see," Flynn nodded.  "I see," he repeated.  "When you say she did her research, do you mean all her research?"

"I assume so.  I am a scholar first, Councilman Flynn.  Sarah knew what and when the words were spoken, and she knew enough that she needed to get past the Goblin City to the castle.  She also knew the Goblin King would turn her baby brother in a goblin if she did not."

"How did she know?"

"I told you, she did her research."

"Nothing else, Streits?"

"Well, he did tell her he would."

"No further questions, Councillor."  Flynn smirked, and he rounded the table back to his seat.  "Your witness."  The smirk did not leave his face.

"As a soldier, did you ever actually go inside the castle walls, Streits?"  Tiana rose from his seat, and he walked around the table's side to stand parallel to the witness stand.  He tucked a strand of silver-blonde hair behind his ear, and he stepped forward slightly.  "Did you ever have reason to?"

"On occasion.  We had one room in there to simulate training.  Often, the simulations were attacks on the Goblin City.  As no other human had ever got that far, we were a bit out of practice in our defending techniques."

"Only a bit?" he muttered.  "Then how would you know as to whether or not Jareth ever told her that or not?"

"I said we very rarely entered the castle, Councilman Tiana.  We often patrolled the Labyrinth grounds."

"So, you heard Jareth threaten to turn the human babe into a goblin babe?"

"No, not exactly."

"So, how do you know?"

"Objection!" Flynn screamed.  "Purposely being vague."

"Overruled.  Continue, Councilman Tiana.  Answer the question."

"A worm told me."

"A worm."

"Yes, that's right, a worm."

"And, this worm, I suppose he patrolled the Labyrinth too?"

"No, he guarded the second entrances.  He let Sarah in."

"I see," Tiana nodded.  This witness wasn't going so well.  He sighed, and he asked, "Outside of hearing from a worm, did you witness the final confrontation between the Goblin King and Sarah?"

"No, no one did.  Except for them."

"So, in other words, you do can not say one way or another that my client intended to or did place any harm on either Miss Sarah Williams or upon the human babe.  Is that correct?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so."

"No further questions, Councillor."

Tiana kept his head high on his short walk back to his seat.  The Councillor nodded to Streits, and the second lieutenant stepped down from the witness stand.  He hesitated at the entrance of the wings.  "Is it too late to add something else to the testimony, Councillor?" he asked.

"I suppose not.  What is that you want to add, soldier?"

"As you know, the Labyrinth is full of oubliettes.  It was there that His Highness did his threatening.  There, and on the hill above."  With that, he too left the courtroom.

The Councillor frowned.  He cast a glance to Jareth, but that mask still lay firmly in place.  Seemed the Goblin King was keeping the order of passiveness literally.  His frown deepened, and he ordered the call of the next witness. 


	4. III

**Disclaimer**: I only own the Councillor, and the two Councilmen Tiana and Flynn.  I only borrow the others.  I promise to return them when done, no worse for wear.

**Author's Notes**: This chapter covers the third and fourth hours of the trial.  More **Shakespeare**, and **Harry Potter** references.  There's also a **Tolkien/Lord of the Rings** reference, two in fact.  Especially as Mithrandir belongs to him. 

**Ayla**: More slices to come. 

**dramatiks**: thanks.  So, I don't suppose this would be the time to mention the majority of my 'law court' research comes from episodes of **Law and Order**?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just a little green__Like the color when the spring is born__There'll be crocuses to bring to school tomorrow__Just a little green__Like the nights when the Northern lights perform__There'll be icicles and birthday clothes__And sometimes there'll be sorrow_ – "Little Green", Joni Mitchell 

The Councillor frowned.  He cast a glance to Jareth, but that mask still lay firmly in place. Seemed the Goblin King was taking that order of passiveness literally.  His frown deepened, and he ordered the call of the next witness.

Flynn rose in his seat, and in his gestures, he made the motion seem almost cocky.   He heard the whoosh, from the annoyed breath of air Tiana released.  Figured he would react like so, seeing as his witness, seemingly so perfect to _his_ testimony, turned last minute.  A tiny, triumphant grin crossed Flynn's mouth, gone before it had a chance to arrive.  "Thirteen o'clock to soon?" he muttered under his breath.

"Your next witness, Councilman Flynn!" the Councillor ordered again.  This time, the frown had disappeared, and the Councillor's eyebrows had knotted together in an expression that meant business.

"Of course, Councillor, I apologize.  Permission to call Sir Didymus to the stand, Councillor."

"Permission granted," the Councillor sighed.  "Just do hurry up.  We are already into the third hour, and unlike you, Councilman Flynn, this trial will not be seeming to end anytime soon."

"Yes, Councillor."  Flynn ducked his head stiffly.  From the corner of his eyes, he saw Tiana chuckle, and suddenly, his invisible grin widened.  "And, it's Ludo _Bagman_," he hissed.  "_Baggins_ is the surname of Bilbo and Frodo, former citizens of Middle-Earth."

"Like you didn't verify that for yourself while I questioned the last witness," Tiana hissed back.  "Keep this up, and see if I grant your last request at this trial's end, hum?"

"Councilmen!" the Councillor roared.  "Do save the bickering for the later hours of the trial.  "Must I remind you again that we have barely started, and that we are trying to keep an ordered, and respected profile?"

"Of course, Councillor," both men mumbled, and they crossed quick, unreadable glances.

The Councillor sighed again.  He swore he saw the barest hint of a smile whisper across Jareth's face, but it was gone before he could be certain.  "And where is Sir Didymus?  Time is running short.  This trial is not exactly a piece of cake, you know?"

"No doubt collecting his noble steed, Councillor."

The Councilor raised his head sharply, from where it had collided with his podium.  The sharp hit had not hurt, he did it often enough from witnessing the unusual antics between Tiana and Flynn in a courtroom together.  If anything, the sharpness with which he raised his head hurt more.  He peered closely to the voice's source.  "And you know this for certain, Your Highness?"

"He takes the dog everywhere," Jareth shrugged, but still that impeccable mask remained in place.  "Even to when he, Ludo and Hoggle storm the castle fighting at a friend's side.  It's sickenly loyal of the devotion between those two, much like Launce and Crab."

"I'm sure," the Councillor agreed, but a tiny smile graced his lips.  "Very well, we shall simply have to call on Sir Didymus at a later time.  Who was your next witness, Councilman Flynn?"

"Fiery Number Two, Councillor."

"And he has all his parts attached?"

"He did promise he would."

"Then call him in.  The defense will be satisfied."

"Tis, Councillor."

"Prosecution calls Fiery Number Two to the stand," the Councillor called.  "Councilman Flynn, direct your questioning at will."

Parts indeed intact, the Fiery took to the stand, a strange sort of smile on its furry face.  No wonder it was called a Fiery, its color gave it away.  "You certainly progressed ahead in this trial?" it grinned mischievously.

"What if I ask the questions right now?"  Flynn returned the smile, no ifs really the question.  "You first met the Miss Sarah Williams in an oubliette, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did the Goblin King give your orders to distract her?"

"Yes."

"So, what did you do?"

"Took off our heads."

"Did you not perform your usual song and dance number as well?"

"Yes."

"Was Sarah the first girl you had met there?"

"No."

"But she was different?"

"Yes."

"Did Jareth want you to distract her so that he could turn her brother, a human babe, into a goblin babe?"

"Objection!"

"Sustained.  Re-ask the question."

"Did Jareth plan to turn the human babe into a goblin babe?"

"How else did he plan to get a head?"

Flynn raised an eyebrow.  "Is that why he had you and your brothers distract her?"

"How else were we to entertain our brains?"

"Your witness," Flynn flipped to Tiana, as he retook his seat.  He rested his head in his palms again, and again, his midnight blue hair fell across his shoulders, and over his hands. 

"Do you have any proof of that?"  Tiana demanded.  He had risen from his seat, but he had not rounded the table.  And, his eyes burned.  "Well, do you?"

"We have our heads."

"No further questions, Your Honor."  And, Tiana sat down again.  He looked briefly at the startled Flynn, and he felt a familiar smirk rise to his lips.  Flynn's response didn't faze him.

The Councillor nodded for the Fiery Number Two to leave the stand, and he watched the creature leave carefully, to ensure no spare parts were left behind.  "Your next witness?"

"Mithrandir," Flynn answered quietly.  Too quietly, Tiana quickly noted.  "The prosecution calls Mithrandir to the stand," Flynn repeated.  He waited several seconds, giving the wizard time to settle himself, before he finally stood to round the table.  He half-leaned, half-sat on the table's surface, and he crossed his arms over his chest.  "Is your name truly Mithrandir?" he asked, and still his voice was in that same, quiet tone.

"I have been called many names.  Mithrandir is what I called by the elves."

"What would be your most common name?"

"For order of this court, Mithrandir is fine."

Flynn nodded, and he stepped away from the table.  He came to stand close to the witness stand.  "Please state the nature of your relationship with the defendant, the Goblin King, Jareth for the court."

"You might say we're old friends through an old friend."

"And this old friend is familiar with the workings of the labyrinth?"

"Yes."

"Are you?"

"I have seen many cultures in my lifetime, Councilman.  And, while I am the most familiar with that of Middle-Earth, I am not unlearned in the others."

"So, you are familiar with the labyrinth?"

"Yes."

"As well as with the rules, and the laws, and the certain regulations?"

"Correct."

"So, if I were to say that the Goblin King has committed a treasonous act in his threats to turn the human babe into a goblin babe, what would you say?"

"I would say it is none of my business.  And, a wizard is never wrong."

"Nor late, I would imagine," Flynn muttered.

"No, nor early."  Mithrandir smiled, and he shifted his staff from one hand to the other.  "Treason is a very dangerous act to accuse."

"What do you know of treason?  What do you really know of our culture, of our life, of our ways?"

"I know enough, and I certainly know treason.  And, I know that he who breaks something has left the path of wisdom."

"Has Goblin King broke something in your opinion, Mithrandir?"

"I was not aware he had anything specific to break," the wizard answered, and from his voice tone, it was obvious he was humored.

Flynn sighed, and he returned to his seat.  "No further questions, Councillor."

"Your witness, Councilman Tiana."

"Do you think he left the path of wisdom?" the said Councilman asked, and he echoed Flynn's quieter tone.

"If he did, that is not for me to judge."

"But you think the temptation might have been there?"

"Perhaps.  But if you are going to go into that comparison, Councilman Tiana, who's to say everyone has not left that path?""

"What is your honest, opinion of the Goblin King?"

"I think he made the right decision.  For him."

"No further question," Tiana stated quietly, and having never risen from his seat, he had nowhere to return, as he had never left. 

Mithrandir left as mysteriously as he had arrived.

The Councillor forced a smile.  "I think we are all in dire need of a quick break, no?  Jareth, a word with you please.  Tiana and Flynn, five minutes only.  Use that time wisely."

No one seemed to notice when the two opposing Councilmen left the courtroom together, or when they returned together.  In three hundred years of working together that was another thing that everyone was used to. 

With Jareth back in his seat, mask back into place, the Councillor straightened his glasses frames on the bridge of his nose.  "Is Sir Didymus still not ready?"

"He's not, Councillor."

The Councillor sighed.  Perhaps he should have granted longer than five minutes after all.  "Proceed with plan," he ordered.  He began to believe this trial would never end. 


	5. IV

**Disclaimer**: I only own the Councillor, and the two Councilmen Tiana and Flynn. I only borrow the others. I promise to return them when done, no worse for wear.

**Author's Notes**: Serena belongs to me. She originally appeared in my short story "Hidden". As mentioned, while this story does contradict this story, that story was the original inspiration for this story.

Also, my most humble apologies for being so long with this update. Work, family vacations, and sick computers have all conspired against me these past several weeks. I promise to have the next chapter up much sooner (hopefully this weekend!). I hope I haven't lost anyone in the process.

**Ayla**: Glad you liked the Fiery. I had much fun writing him. Although, that may just be because I like playing with puns on words.

**dramatiks**: If you ever do get a chance, I strongly recommend reading Tolkien. Anything by him is excellent, although the character Mithrandir is specifically from his _The Hobbit_ and _Lord of the Rings_. Sir Didymus is coming next chapter!

**Pretty Pilot**: Did you somehow see my notes for this story? Or, are you just that good of a guesser. Because I'm planning to have Sarah show a little later…

**Mab, Queen of the Fairie**: Glad you are enjoying so far. Love the name. Arthur Legend, much?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You know the lies they always told you /And the love you never knew/What's the things they never showed you/That swallowed the light from the sun/Inside your room_ –"Black Balloon", Goo Goo Dolls

The Councillor sighed. Perhaps he should have granted longer than five minutes after all. "Proceed with plan," he ordered. He began to believe this trial would never end. "Is Sir Didymus still missing?" he continued.

"He is."

"Very well," he sighed, and he passed a hand over his eyes. "Councilman Flynn, call your next witness. And let's hope, for your sakes, that you do not have to play this one?"

"Certainly, and certainly not, Councillor." Flynn rose in his seat. If his face appeared slightly more flushed, and his eyes little more bright than they had five minutes earlier, the Councillor pretended he didn't notice. "I call the Lady Serena to the stand, Councillor."

The Lady Serena was an Elfin princess, and it was no secret that she was an old friend of Jareth's. They had first met almost three hundred years before, when she had arrived in his lands, on behalf of her father to negotiate a treaty between her people and his. Her brother had accompanied her. The Elfin King had thought a young girl would appeal to the Goblin King's desires, and knew his daughter to be intelligent, and courageous enough to resists his lewd outreaches. But what the Elfin King had not planned on was for a hesitant friendship to strike between the two. And, even as her father disproved of the friendship, he did not outright forbid it. But he did make his disproval known. Both did their best to ignore it.

Flynn stood patiently while he waited for the Lady Serena to take her seat at the witness stand, and while she took the oath of the court. He smiled at her, and she returned the gesture easily enough, but she added a raise of her eyebrows. Flynn pretended not to notice. "Your journey was well?" he asked her.

"Quite," she responded.

"Good," he nodded, "Good." He crossed his hands behind his back, and he briefly paced the length of the courtroom. He did his best to ignore how Tiana's eyes followed him. "You have known the Goblin King for three centuries?"

"That sounds right."

"And you met him on the basis of a treaty? That your father sent you for, with your brother?"

"Yes."

"Did you sleep with the Goblin King? At any time?"

"Objection!" Tiana cried, and he rose hurriedly from his seat.

"Sustained," the Councillor agreed, and he again did his best not to notice the flushed cheeks or bright eyes of Tiana either. "Re-direct your line of questioning, Councilman."

"Yes, Councillor," Flynn agreed. "What is the nature of your relationship with the Goblin King, Lady Serena?"

The Lady Serena raised an eyebrow again, and she laughed silently. "We are friends, Councilman. But we are just as much enemies as well."

"And, do you often council him on personal matters?"

"I give him advice should he seek it. I have never told him how to or how not to rule his court."

"No, of course not," Flynn muttered, and he didn't miss the warning glance Tiana shot him. He gave a curt shake of his head, and Tiana nodded his silent response. "Lady Serena, you are familiar with the nature of your appearance here?"

"If you mean if I know what Jareth, the Goblin King is being tried on and for, yes, I am well aware. If you mean if I agree with it, then no."

"Why is that?"

"Because if you have brought him here, you missed the very nature of his court."

"Oh, really?" An amused look crossed Flynn's features. "Please, enlighten us."

Serena sighed, and she explained, "What you fail to realize Councilman, is that the transformation of human babe to goblin babe is strictly forbidden under the Labyrinth law, unless otherwise specified by the law of that court."

"And wouldn't the Goblin King have that power? Does he not have that power?"

"He does, but he does not also." Serena sighed again, and she flicked a long strand of apricot-brown hair over her left shoulder. "He would not have turned that human babe into a goblin babe, Councilman."

"And, how can you be so sure of that, Princess?"

"He needed an heir." She spoke the words so matter-of-factly, so crisply, that even Jareth looked up in slight surprise, and a flicker of _something_ crossed his face, an expression so swift, so hidden, that it was gone before it came. "He needed an heir," she repeated. "Jareth has served position of Goblin King for almost eight centuries, four hundred years short of the shortest term. He may still be young, but he is not immune to death. He knows his, so he has begun the process of his _replacement_. You asked if we were sleeping together, Councilman? No, we have not, and we never will. But he asked me once, asked me if I would be willing to carry and bare his heir. I said no. No more was said on that subject. So, Jareth began looking elsewhere. He found none in the Labyrinth, nor in its neighboring kingdoms who satisfied his criteria, so he turned to the Aboveground."

"You admit? He planned to turn the human babe into his heir, into a goblin babe?"

"No. His heir, yes, but the child would have remained human. Where do you think Jareth's origins are from?" She sighed, again, and she pretended not to hear the stir of the courtroom. "One thousand years ago, Jareth too was wished to the labyrinth, but he was lost to here. The prior King found him to fit the necessary criteria for an heir, and when he was lost here, he kept the human child in his castle, and he raised him to be his heir, and his son. He called him Jareth, because the human child has his eyes. Jareth would have done the same for Toby."

Flynn opened his mouth, before he closed it again. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Tiana smirk. He whirled quickly, and he yelled, "And I suppose you knew this? Is that why you tried to have me distracted during the break? Huh? Huh?" Flynn cut the edges of his nails into his palms, and he took several deep breaths in hopes to compose himself. "You have proof of this, Lady Serena?"

"You can check the Hall of Records. It is in there."

Flynn nodded. "Your witness," he spoke quietly, and he returned to his seat. He looked at no one.

It was a few more seconds before Tiana rose in his chair, and he first crossed the few steps between the tables, and he hovered silently next to where Flynn sat. Gently, almost tenderly, he reached a hand to Flynn's chin, and he lifted his face upwards. "That is not why I tried to distract you during the break, and you know that."

"I know," whispered Flynn.

Tiana released his chin, and he straightened himself, and he faced the Lady Serena. "What was it about this human babe that enchanted the Goblin King so? What of himself did he see in him?"

"Integrity, compassion, the unfear, the acceptance of magic, manipulativeness, and an ability to hold power."

"He saw that much in such a short time?"

"One always recognizes another, Councilman."

"Yes, I suppose so," Tiana murmured, and he cast a quick glance to the still subdued Flynn. "And for this human babe's sister, the Sarah Williams, what of her held his interest."

"Some of the same. She refused to cower before him. She constantly put her brother's needs before her own. She refused to give up. She successfully befriended the very guards, and the very blockades he had surrounded his Labyrinth with to protect him."

"Protect him? From her?"

"In part, yes. You say she captivated him, I say he fell for her. I _know_ he fell for him."

"And on her part?"

"I cannot answer for another lady's heart, Councilman. But I do know she was not completely immune. She pays attention to every white owl she sees."

"And, if Miss Sarah Williams had lost, what would have the Goblin King done?"

"He would have kept the child. But he would have raised him to be his heir, and his son. He would not have knowingly harmed it, nor would he have allowed any harm to come to the child."

"And for Miss Sarah Williams?"

"No harm would have come to her either. She could have chosen to stay, with her baby brother, or to leave, to never remember him. That she won, would have her remember, but to leave two with hearts never again fully whole, and a Goblin King still without an heir."

"If she had chosen to stay, would he still have need of her baby brother as his heir?"

A small smile crossed the Lady Serena's mouth. "No, I suppose he wouldn't."

"No further questions, Your Honor," Tiana announced, and he made his way to his seat.

Flynn's head shot upwards. "Permission to re-question witness, Councillor?" he asked.

"Granted," the Councillor nodded.

Flynn rose in his seat, but he stayed behind the table. He was aware that Tiana watched him. "You mentioned the Goblin King falling for the Miss Sarah Williams, Lady Serena, but that you could not know another's heart?"

"I did."

"But don't you think it is possible?"

A strange expression crossed the Lady Serena's face, a strange expression which quickly bloomed into a full smile. "I think anything is possible."

Flynn nodded, and he seated again. "You are free to step from the stand, Princess," the Councillor spoke.

The Lady Serena nodded, and she did, but she paused before Jareth, and she gave a hurried curtsy. "I had to, Your Highness. Tell them."

"I know," he responded, and he inclined his head to her. And, she was gone.

At a loss of what had just transpired in his courtroom, the Councillor sighed, and called, "Is Sir Didymus still not present?"

"He arrived, Councillor, and he waits for his next battle," an orderly informed him.

The Councillor nodded, but a panicked look crossed his face. "Send him in. Just be certain to mention I will have no battle cries in this courtroom." And, he set the lines of his face again.


	6. V

**Disclaimer**: I only own the Councillor, and the two Councilmen Tiana and Flynn. I only borrow the others. I promise to return them when done, no worse for wear. Dumbledore, and the concepts of Apparating, Disapparating, Flooing, and all other Hogwarts-universe references belong to JK Rowling.

**Author's Notes**: I know I said I'd post this two weeks ago (at least I think it was two weeks ago), but I've been working like crazy (I think in the past fortnight between my two jobs I've racked up something close to ninety hours), and what wasn't spent working was spent sleeping, or other fun stuff. Not to mention, they took my computer away at the BCAE job, so I have no excuses to do this stuff anymore while there. Next update therefore might be slow too. Also, last chapter covered the fifth hour of the trial, while this chapter covers the sixth and seventh hours.

**dramatiks**: glad I'm getting some details with this right then. About the courtroom I mean. Serena was an interesting character to write. Her testimony will play one more significant role. Keep your eyes open.

**Mab, Queen of Faerie**: Thanks, although I think your sentiments may have been slightly short-lived. Still glad you are enjoying, and if you ever want to talk "Camelot", let me know. You can find my email in my profile.

**Nugrey**: Thanks! And, well, thanks!

**Vespera3**: If you were in that much in hurry, a double thanks for leaving me the review. A very nice surprise. And, don't worry, more will be coming.

_I've lived long enough to have learned/The closer you get to the fire the more you get burned/But that won't happen to us/Because it's always been a matter of trust_ – "A Matter of Trust", Billy Joel

The Councillor nodded, but a panicked look crossed his face. "Send him in. Just be certain to mention I will have no battle cries in this courtroom." And, he set the lines of his face again. Jareth's mouth, which had remained stoic (except for the few briefest scattered intervals), formed into a smirk. If the Councillor noticed, he didn't show it.

"He said he understands," the orderly announced several seconds later. "And, he vows on his honor that both he and the Sir Ambrosisus will behave while under the jurisdiction of your courtroom."

The Councillor's head shot upwards, and a startled expression crossed and lingered on his face. "Ambrosisus? Surely, he's not bringing him –that _that_ **dog**—in here."

"He did say he would not testify otherwise, Councillor."

The Councillor sighed, and this time, he did notice the smirk grow on Jareth's face. "I warned you, Councillor," he dared to speak. "Sir Didymus' devotion to his canine rivals only that of Launce's devotion to Crab."

"Yes, well…" The Councillor was obviously flustered. "Flynn, Tiana, if you foresee no problems…with this unusualty…" Both Council Members shook their heads, and the Councillor sighed, again. "Very well. Show him in." He ran a hand over his eyes. "This should prove to be interesting," he muttered under breath.

The orderly nodded, and hurried again to the corridors outside the courtroom. The Councillor pretended he didn't see the shared amused glance pass between Flynn and Tiana. "Flynn, he is your witness first. I suggest you prepare yourself for the inevitable."

"The prosecution was born ready for this, Councillor," he announced, and even he was aware of the arrogance his tone held, but that was, of course, because he meant for his tone to hold that arrogance.

"That stick up your ass that far?" Tiana muttered under his breath.

Flynn awarded him with one of his flashy, dizzying smiles. "Depends. Are you volunteering?"

Tiana opened his mouth for a quick-witted response, but before he could respond, the doors to the courtroom crashed open, and Sir Didymus fell into step down the courtroom aisle, riding his faithful steed. "Not now, Ambrosisus," he told the dog.

No one knew what brought that comment about, and frankly, no one (especially on the side of the jury) was sure they wanted to know.

Flynn waited until Sir Didymus was seated comfortably in the witness stand, Ambrosisus standing ready (much like a soldier would stand ready for a battle) just to the right of the stand, before he rose. He sighed only once, before he asked, "Is it true you befriended the Miss Sarah Williams against the very order of His Royal Highness, Jareth, the Goblin King?"

"A knight never argues with a lady."

"So, you fancy yourself a knight, Sir Didymus?"

"Yes."

"I see, and pray tell the courtroom, under what exact circumstances did you befriend this _Lady_ Sarah?" He spoke the word 'lady' like it was poisonous venom.

"She asked for my permission."

"Your permission? Your permission to do what? Invade the Goblin City? Uproot the values of the kingdom?"

"To cross the bridge."

"The bridge? Surely, you don't mean the bridge that spanned the Bog of Eternal Stench, the bridge that is no more?"

"I do exactly. A knight never lies."

"A knight never lies, you say? And, yet if Sarah hadn't asked specifically for your permission, would you have allowed her to cross? That beast Ludo, he fought you, did he not? And, yet still you remained steadfast in your conviction, isn't that right?" Flynn brought his hands down upon the witness stand, with such a loud sound that Ambrosisus jumped and barked.

"Down, I say, Ambrosisus," he ordered somewhere between a growl and a yelp. "Ludo is my brother and arms," he answered Flynn.

"Your brother in arms? Did you two plot this? Did you, Ludo, and Hoggle plan this, plan to help Sarah, plan to help to disintegrate the Labyrinth, knowing of course, all the while, you would get none of the glory, and that **despite everything you did, the King still would have turned that human babe into a goblin babe**!"

"Objection!" Tiana cried, and he rose in his indignation.

"Sustaine—"

"No further questions, Your Honor," Flynn spoke, and he dismissed the outcry with a simple wave of his hand.

"Your, uh, your witness, Councilman Tiana," the Councillor spoke again, having cleared his throat and re-collected his thoughts.

"The defense rests, Councillor."

If the Councillor was surprised, he didn't show it. "Very well. Sir Didymus, you may step down. Councilman Flynn, call your next witness."

It was several minutes of scuffles of Sir Didymus once again riding Ambrosisus (but this time in the opposite direction), of Jareth's tell-tale smirks (much to both Flynn and Tiana's dismays), and Flynn's declaration of "The prosecution calls Albus Dumbledore to the stand, Councillor," before the said Albus Dumbledore arrived in the courtroom with a loud pop. Holding onto his long wizarding robes, he seated himself in the witness stand, fixed his hat and glasses, straightened his long beard, and he turned to the Councillor, and he asked, "Lemon drop?"

"Err, no, thank you, Albus. Proceed your line of questioning, Councilman."

Having barely had the chance to sit again, Flynn rose and he eyed Albus for several seconds before he asked, "Would you please state your full name for the purposes of the court."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore."

"That's quite a mouthful."

"Why do you think I only use the very first and the very last?"

"Err, yes, I see. Of course. Tell me, Mr. Dumbledore is it?"

"Albus would do."

"Very well, Albus. Tell me, how well do you know the accused, Jareth, King of the Goblins?"

"We've met."

"How?"

"He helped us in our fight against the evil overlord, in 1945."

"1945? Surely, you don't expect me to believe, you lived…?"

"A wizard," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again, "never reveals his true age in a courtroom."

"Of course. So, would you say you were well acquainted with him?"

"Well enough."

"Would you believe it of him to change human babes into goblin babes?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard idly for a few moments before he answered, "That would be very advanced magic indeed," he mumbled, "certainly more advanced than any form of transfiguration than we teach, and certainly more advanced than learning the Animagi forms."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I do not believe he would."

Flynn looked taken back. "Why is that?"

"For one, he doesn't have the capabilities."

"I see…" Flynn seemed lost for words. "Your witness," he finally muttered, and he stalked purposely to his seat. He did his best to ignore Tiana's self-satisfied smirk.

"Are you familiar with the story of Hades and Persephone?" Tiana asked as he rose.

"I am," Dumbledore nodded.

"Because while you claim my client does not have the capabilities himself to turn the human babe into a goblin babe, would he still not be able to do with a trick of magic, much like Hades transformed Persephone into a being of the Underworld? And furthermore, even if my client himself could not perform the magic, wouldn't the very fact that the Miss Sarah Williams wished him away in the first place, set the necessary groundwork for that spell?"

"Certainly. But that still wouldn't cause it?"

"Any why not, sir?"

"Ah, so you haven't heard?" Dumbledore sat back in his seat, and Tiana swore the wizard was laughing at him. "It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends."

"Friends, Albus?"

"Did Jareth not say he loved Sarah?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"No, no buts about it, Councilman. Jareth is, if nothing else, honest, and he has proved himself worthy. He had his reasons for threatening, I am certain."

Tiana blinked several times, before he finally muttered, "No further questions, Councillor."

"You may step down, Albus," the Councillor nodded, and spoke.

But Dumbledore was not yet ready to move. "Williams, you said her last name was? Yes, we had a student of that name, a while ago… he was the same year as Potter, Black and Lupin… a Gryffindor… dated a Ravenclaw, a Miss Linda McCourt… they married from what I understood… their child a squib… quite the intelligence, and belief from what I understand… Shame her parents gave up on magic after the first war… This child of your, Jareth, this human babe, was he also?"

"He showed promise, Albus. He would have made a good jarethkin."

"A shame, really." Albus shook his head. "Well, I really must dash." He turned to the Councillor. "You will stop in for tea sometime next week, Perkins?"

"Yes, yes, of course, Albus. I'll floo you, let you know when I can get away from the council."

"Good, good. Carry on." And he disapparated, again, with a loud pop.

Tiana, having already returned to his seat, took a deep breath. The Councillor sighed, he shook his head, and he echoed the action of breathing in, and letting the air exit his mouth in a long whoosh.

"Councilman Flynn, call forth your next witness."


	7. VI

**Disclaimer**: I only own the Councillor, and the two Councilmen Tiana and Flynn. I only borrow the others. I promise to return them when done, no worse for wear. Wormtail and the Death Eater trials are more Hogwarts-universe stealment on my part. JK Rowling still owns those as well.

**Author's Notes**: This chapter covers the entire eighth hour. Which means I may be bringing the next witness in too much too soon.

**Nugrey**: Nice to hear my character interpretation is accurate. The smirk did seem very Jareth like. I think that may have been my favorite bit to write of the whole chapter. More interplay in store. Promise!

**tellergirl**: thanks! I will, keep writing, I mean. Hope you keep reading as well!

**dramatiks**: Know something? Albus Dumbledore took me by surprise too. But what with all my Hogwarts references, he insisted he have a place. Seemed to make sense, at least in my head. I like your courtroom dramas too. Sarah, huh? Hmmm… Guess you'll just have to keep reading now…

**megStone**: Thank you doubly. Hope this installment is hurried to your liking.

**Mab, Queen of Fairie**: (I keep wanting to put the word 'the' into your penname'.) Very glad you are enjoying this. And, as I don't plan on abandoning this fic for good, I'll keep up the writing and the 'good work'. Thank you!

__

__

_Funny how love is everywhere just look and see_

_Funny how love is anywhere you're bound to be_

_Funny how love is every song in every key_

_Funny how love is when you gotta hurry_

_Cause you're late for tea_

_Funny funny funny oh_

_Tommorrow comes tomorrow brings_

_Tomorrow brings love in the shape of things_ -- "Funny How Love Is". Queen

"Councilman Flynn, call forth your next witness." The Councillor did his best to hide the increasing exhaustion of his voice and tone.

"Of course, Councillor," the midnight-blue haired Councilman nodded. "The prosecution calls the Worm to the witness stand."

"Very wel—"

"Objection!" Tiana shot up from his seat, interrupting the Councillor's agreement. "That Worm is needed specifically to guard the entrances of the Labyrinth. If he leaves his post, there is no telling what chaos may result. Hoggle might defile the fountain _again_."

The Councillor sighed. This really was too much, even after three centuries, especially after seven hours. "Councilmen, please approach the stand."

The two Councilmen did. Flynn was too aware that Tiana's silver-blonde hair framed his face like a silvery-blonde halo, especially when he was riled like this. It made him want to do _things_, which made him want to do more _things_… He sighed; knowing that moment when Tiana had grabbed his chin was as public as they would be while inside the courtroom.

"I do not think too much chaos will result from the Worm's brief appearance on trial, Councilman Tiana," the Councillor spoke, and sighed. "There is a ban on any wishing today, and Hoggle is not there to defile the fountain, as he appeared on court earlier."

"He's jealous, Councillor. He knows the Worm would swing things to my side."

"This isn't Worm_tail_, Flynn, and this is certainly not one of your Death Eater trials. Petty jealousy has nothing to do with this."

"I think we are all in need of another break," the Councillor muttered to himself. "Very well," he added, and this time he spoke louder. "Permission granted to prosecution to call forth the next witness based upon the ground of the defense of having no solid ground to object. Proceed as ordered. Bring in the Worm."

A small, pleased smile crossed Flynn's face. Tiana grumbled, and Flynn rounded his grin onto him. "Now, now Tiana. Such language inside the courtroom."

"Oh, shove it," he mumbled, and Tiana returned to his seat. He did his best to ignore the smirk he knew would be on the Goblin King's lips. Jareth did enjoy their battles too greatly.

Flynn waited for the work to crawl across the floor, and take the proper seat at the witness stand. "Hello," he greeted, and he smiled.

"Ello!" the Worm responded.

"Did you… Did you just say 'hello'?" Flynn seemed taken back.

"No, I said 'ello', but that's close enough."

"Of course," Flynn nodded. "You guard the gates, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And when the Miss Sarah Williams came across you, you guided her to the second _true_ entrances to the inside of the Labyrinth, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Why did you not try to deter her?"

"I invited her inside, to meet the missus, to have a cup a tea, but she was very determined."

"Determined?"

"Yes, she wanted to save that baby brother of hers, she kept insisting on saving that baby brother of hers."

"Why do you that was?"

"How do I know? I'm just a worm…"

"Are you now?"

"That's right. But she did say she wanted to go to the castle, to save her baby brother, to save him from the King."

"To save him _from_ the King?"

"Feared he would turn the human babe into a goblin babe."

"Would he have?"

"How do I know? I'm just a wo—"

"Yes," Flynn half-smirked, and he half-sighed, "I know. You are just a worm. No further questions, Your Honor."

"Your witness, Councilman Tiana," ordered the Councillor.

Tiana rose in his seat, and he gazed thoughtfully at the Worm for several seconds before he rounded to the table's front, and he crossed his arms for his chest. He was vaguely aware that Flynn had already re-assumed his seated position, and that his eyes bore into the back of his head. "Have you been inside the castle?" Tiana finally asked.

"No, can't say that I have," the worm shook his head. "But I hear it's a very nice one."

"You mentioned that you invited Sarah inside, to meet the missus, and to have a cup of tea, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"But that she declined your offer."

"Yes."

"Has there been anyone who's accepted your offer?"

"Some."

"What happened to them afterwards?"

"Where do you think those eyeball flowers come from?"

From the corner of his vision, Tiana saw Flynn shudder. Jareth, of course, remained passive. "So that Sarah declined was a wise move on her part?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And yet, you mentioned that the only reason you knew of her declining was that she wanted to save her baby brother?"

"Yes, that's right."

"However, we already know from previous testimony that the Goblin King would not have turned the human babe into a goblin babe. And, it can be assumed, as you are a citizen of the Labyrinth, and a subscriber of its law, that you would already know that, especially seeing as you hold the important job as guarding the true gates to the Labyrinth's center, is that not correct?"

The expression on Tiana's face was so incredibly calm that the Worm didn't know what to say. A slow smile crossed his mouth. "No further questions, Councillor," he stated simply, and he walked round the table again to re-take his seat.

"Wait," the Worm called weakly.

"Yes?" The Councillor gestured form him to continue.

"I could have shown her straight to the castle, but I didn't. Straight to the castle."

"You nay step down," the Councillor sighed, already assuming the Worm was only now babbling.

The worm obeyed, but he kept mumbling, "Straight to the Castle. Straight to the Castle."

The Councillor sighed again, ands he called weakly, "Councilman Flynn, Councilman Tiana, you have five more minutes to re-refresh yourselves. However," he purposely arched his eyebrows, "I want to find my private bathrooms spotless after this time."

The two Councilmen saluted him, and once again, they simultaneously left. "I am not paid enough for this job," he muttered, and he passed a hand over his eyes, and he absently pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Jareth," he called.

The Goblin King inclined his head at the summoning, and he gracefully rose from his seat to come to stand at the podium. "Councillor," he greeted.

"How are you holding up?"

If Jareth was surprised, he did not show it. "This is certainly not my favorite pastime, Councillor," he answered. He allowed a small, almost wry grin cross his face.

"I could assume." The Councillor sighed again. "I am sorry."

If Jareth had wanted to ask what the Councillor was sorry for, he did not get his chance, for at the moment Flynn and Tiana returned, the Councillor straightened himself, and Jareth returned to his seat. Once again, the twin flushed cheeks and bright eyes of the two Councilmen purposely went unnoticed. "Your next witness, Councilman Flynn," the Councillor stated.

Flynn inhaled sharply before he exhaled. "The prosecution calls Sarah Williams to the stand, Councillor."


	8. VII

****

Disclaimer: I only own the Councillor, and the two Councilmen Tiana and Flynn. I only borrow the others. I promise to return them when done, no worse for wear.

Author's Notes: This chapter covers the ninth hour. In its entirety. However, this chapter will be written in two parts. Also, apply very humble polly loggies for the very obvious delay. But classes have started again –I swear my honors seminar professor may very well be certifiably insane—, I'm still working crazy hours, and having just moved into a new apartment recently, I still have no Internet at home. We really do have to remedy that. Also, I think we may be nearing the end?

****

dramatiks: so incredibly sorry for the obvious delay. But in apologies, I dedicate this chapter to you, in all its glorious j/s hinting, and its t/f interaction.

****

LDDurham: Glad to know you enjoy. As for being on the edge of your seat for this, I won't tell if you don't.

****

Nugrey: Makes sense, don't you think? About what happens to the people who take tea with the worm…

****

Vespera3: Thanks. It's an interesting theory, that really all these fantasy worlds we somehow create are all interconnected. I think Aslan from Narnia said it best. That someone who's been elsewhere, just has that certain look about them. But he never specified Narnia…

__

Though we're strangers till now/We're choosing the path between the stars/I'll leave my love between the stars –-"As the World Falls Down", David Bowie

Flynn inhaled sharply before he exhaled. "The prosecution calls Sarah Williams to the stand, Councillor."

And, that was that. It was done. Finished. Nothing more could be done. Sarah Williams was the end, and the beginning. Tiana looked up from where he sat next to the Goblin King, and all evidence of the flushed cheeks and bright eyes exited his face, and he looked expectantly at Flynn. He didn't dare to look at the Councillor; he didn't dare to look at Jareth, King of the Goblins. He was afraid of how one would speak in response, and he was afraid of how the other would look in response. Flynn was the only thing neutral he could think to look at, could look at, and even Flynn currently avoided his steady gaze.

"It has to be done," Flynn continued. "She was the only other being in that room in those final moments. Besides the human babe."

"Yes," the Councillor breathed, "I know." And, he looked where Tiana was afraid to look, and where Flynn was wary to look. He looked at Jareth's face. And, his heart and his eyes closed briefly at the sight. Jareth looked heartbroken; he looked angry; he looked giddy; he looked to be on the brink of tears; he looked to be everything at once; he looked like he would had he not usually worn his mask; in that moment, his mask had fallen away.

Briefly, the Councillor closed his eyes. Briefly, he closed his heart. Briefly, he shut down his mind from the rising sense of sound surrounding him and the courtroom again, and he knew he could put a stop to this. He could say no. He could tell Flynn to call another witness. He could condemn Jareth, King of the Goblins to death now, be dammed of all possible and non-possible evidence. But he couldn't do that. He wouldn't. He sighed, and he added, "Very well, Councillor. Have the Miss Sarah Williams shown into the courtroom."

If he thought the silence at the sound of her name was deafening, the silence upon her walking in was worse. At this point, even he didn't dare to look at Jareth. Instead, he nodded to Flynn, and ordered him to proceed with the questioning. Flynn took a deep breath, forced a smile, and spoke, "Hello, Sarah. Wonderful to see you again."

Sarah regarded him carefully. "Have we met?"

"Not likely. I don't usually lurk in Jareth's kingdom. Although, I am no stranger to the court of laws he has there."

"I see," she nodded. "Could you tell me why exactly I am here?"

"To give your testimony, Miss Williams. Your words have the power to either condemn or save the Goblin King. Choose your words wisely, Miss Williams, for they may very well be your last."

Sarah jutted her head high, and she narrowed her eyes. "What do you want me to say?"

"Did he threaten to turn the human babe–your baby brother—into a goblin babe?"

"He did." If Sarah heard the murmurings of the courtroom at her statement, she didn't hear. She had ears only for Flynn, and she had eyes only for anywhere but Jareth. "More than once, too. But he didn't mean it!"

"Didn't he?"

"No, he didn't. He was only doing his job. I understand that now."

"His job, Miss Williams?"

"Yes…"

"Please elaborate, for the sake of the courtroom."

"My meeting with Jareth in the Labyrinth was the not the first we had met. Since I was very small, I became aware of a white owl that often watched me. I was never afraid of the owl. When the Goblin King first came into my room that night, he came in his owl form first. And, I felt betrayed. I felt like he had betrayed me, betrayed my trust, betrayed my loyalty, betrayed my compassion, betrayed everything he so obviously pretended to hold dear. And, then he took my baby brother –he took Toby. I had to save him. Don't you see? I couldn't, I couldn't turn back. But I couldn't face Jareth either. So, he did the only thing he knew how to. He played to my personal view of him, of a villain."

"Are you sure of that, Miss Williams?"

"Yes. Very sure."

"But you did state that he threatened your baby brother on more than one count?"

"Yes."

"When did he threaten him?"

"Which time?"

"Any of them."

"On the hill, before I started down the path into the Labyrinth. In an oubliette."

"Any others?"

"That's all I can remember."

"I see." Flynn brought a hand to his face, and rubbed his chin idly for several seconds before he whirled again, and asked, "And what of you? Did he at any point threaten you?"

"Yes… But it wasn't physical!"

"Ah, but he still harmed you. And, for that alone he deserves to be condemned."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Miss Williams."

But Sarah didn't hear Flynn's answer. She heard a melodious, slightly nagging voice echo in her mind, _"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis of comparison is."_ Sarah swallowed. "No," she repeated. "No…"

"I beg your pardon, Miss Williams? Are you now admitting to the fact that he should be in fact be put to death?"

"No! I mean, no, he shouldn't be. He cannot be."

"And why not, Miss Sarah Williams? If he so obviously harmed you, your brother, rejected the very rules of the Labyrinth even he is subject to obey, acted in treasonous form, and threatened the very peace of your world as well as ours?"

"Because… because I love him."

And, Flynn stopped. He stopped his pacing, he stopped his mouth, he stopped his voice. Slowly, he became aware that everyone around him was doing the same. Struggling, he searched for and found Tiana's eyes. There things made sense, there he could understand. He saw Tiana nod, saw Tiana give him a gentle mental push, saw him wave his hand; saw that tiny smile that spoke more than any words could.

But when he turned again to Sarah, he found her crying. "Miss Williams?" he asked quietly.

"I've ruined everything." And, despite her tears, her voice was very calm.

"No, I mean, you haven't ruined… everything…" He sighed. "Would you please explain to the courtroom your prior outburst? I fear you've turned quite a few heads."

"He offered me the world, and I rejected him. Four times, I rejected him. And, and… _through dangers untold, and hardship unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back what you have stolen_… but he didn't steal anything. He did everything I asked him to, and he really was exhausted, from living up to my expectations, to trying to show me his love why still doing his job, and my will wasn't as strong as his, because… because… I rejected him…"

Flynn didn't speak for several more seconds. A calm settled over him. He watched Sarah, watched her continue to nurse her tears, watched as she watched Jareth, before he finally turned again to the Councillor and asked, "Permission to withdraw witness from the line of further questioning?"

The Councillor stared at him. "Granted."

Flynn took another deep breath. "Permission to assert my own will?"

The Councillor nodded. Flynn nodded. He turned to face Tiana. He crossed the steps between the witness stand and the table where Tiana sat. He extended his hand, and he brought Tiana to standing. He took a deep breath, and he leaned forward. And, he kissed Tiana. On the mouth. Full-force.

The Courtroom stood around them in an uproar, begging the Councillor to do something. But the Councillor only watched them, and he shook his head. He would let the four be oblivious for a few minutes longer.

Four separate people. Four separate rejections. He smiled at the apparent irony.


	9. VIII

****

Disclaimer: I only own the Councillor, and the two Councilmen Tiana and Flynn. I only borrow the others. I promise to return them when done, no worse for wear.

Author's Notes: This chapter covers the tenth hour. In its entirety.

****

Vespera3: Wow. Thankyou! Not that in your tears, but that.. wow…

****

Mab, Queen of Faerie: Thankyou also. Think you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

****

Becky Sharpe: Settling might be the right word. Glad you enjoy.

****

LabyLyrPhx: Ah, which 'THAT' was that? Sarah's confession, or Flynn kissing Tiana? Or both? Glad you're enjoying, hopefully this chapter will hold more such surprises?

****

dramatiks: what to say, what to say? Very glad you enjoyed the chapter. And very glad you enjoyed my little tiana/flynn moment. I've been figuring out how I'd set that up for most of the story, good to know I managed to pull it off. Little more on Jareth and Sarah in this chapter. And, yes, I'd definitely say Tiana was a bit shell-shocked.

__

I move the stars for no one/You've run so long/You've run so far/Your eyes can be so cruel/Just as I can be so cruel/Though I do believe in you/Yes I do/Live without the sunlight/Love without your heartbeat/I, I can't live within you… --"Within You", David Bowie

Four separate people. Four separate rejections. He smiled at the apparent irony.

All around them, the courtroom raised into uproar. "This is an outrage!" one jury member yelled. "Do something, Councillor. This is a courtroom, not a marriage ceremony."

"Now, Garrett—"

"You have two opposing lawyers –and _men_, I might add—, currently kissing in your courtroom."

"Yes, I know." He felt like he should give them a few more minutes. But perhaps he had already given them too long.

Tiana had certainly been shocked at first. Under the intial feel of Flynn's lips upon his, he had stiffined, before he had relaxed into that same touch, and had firmly knotted his fingers in Flynn's long, midnight blue hair. Flynn's own hands had snaked around Tiana's waist, his fingers bunching up between Tiana's muscles and shirt tunic, pulling the white-haired fae closer to his body, giving the very image that the bodies had seeminly melded into one form. Both had long lost any sense of order, of any sense of where they were, or who they were; they were only aware of the other.

The Councillor sighed, and he cleared his throat. This whole situation had lost all its irony. If he didn't know better, he'd suspect Oberon and Puck of causing their courtly-romance mischief again.

Except, they weren't in Athens. And, Puck had promised to leave this courtroom alone.

Jareth had long since retreated back into his masked amusement, and he watched the two Councilmen with a bare hint of a smirk, while the Miss Sarah William's gaze hovered between, attempting to watch both Jareth and the two Councilmen. Her own look was that of a longing and equal amusement. She looked liked she was trying hard not to laugh, still while drying the stray tears from her cheeks. The Councillor guessed that she wasn't too concerned about the salt streaks on her cheeks.

All around, the outburts and chaos had settled into a dull roar against his ears. "Order!" he yelled. "Order!" He pounded his gavel onto the table. "Councilmens Flynn and Tiana, while I do assure I am glad of this turning point in your relationship, this courtroom and trial is neither the time nor the place to do this." Slightly guiltily, and entirely relectantly, the two pulled apart. But no one there missed the quick, darting gaze that passed between them, or the way their hands just barely brushed as they did pull apart. "Now," the Councillor continued, and his eyes danced merrily, "I do believe it is your time to question the witness, Councilman Tiana."

"Err, yes, right," Tiana nodded. He quickly caught his breath. He determined from the Councillor's twinkling, that his cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen, but at the moment he didn't care. He stepped around the table, did his best to ignore both Jareth, King of the Goblins, and Flynn, (although, he could feel Flynn's eyes and smirk boring into the back of his head), and stood in front of Sarah. He smiled softly, and said, "Hello, Sarah. Holding up well?"

"Very," she answered. "How long have you and—he been together?"

Tiana laughed, and he caught the last of the previous tension of the room melting off his shoulders. "A very long time. By both your and our standards." He allowed himself a small grin. "Now, Miss Williams, previously you confessed your feelings towards Jareth, King of the Goblins?"

"Yes…"

"Trust me, when I say, I am happy for you, but I still need to ask… did he ever hurt you, inay form or shape?"

Sarah cocked her head slightly. "Aren't you on Jareth's side?"

Tiana's grin widened. "Minor technicalties, I fear. Yor answer, Miss Williams."

"Well, he did, he gave me a peach…"

"A peach?"

"Yes… he had put some sort of spell on it, to make me forget Toby, to make me forget I was searching for something and someone, to make me forget I was against him…"

"And, did it work?"

"For a while. He brought me to this place, to this ballroom, and he sang to me, and he danced with me, and I… I…"

"You?"

"I belived him. And, I began to fall. Both literally and figuritively."

"And, what did you do then?"

"I left him. Knowing that I first needed to find Toby, and save him. I didn't know that I could have stayed… and save him too…"

"Would you have wanted to? To stay, I mean."

"Yes…" Sarah breathed, and her eyes fell again. "Oh, I can't do anything right, can I?"

Tiana hesitated slightly, before he smiled that same soft smile again, and briefly rested his hand atop the witness stand. "No further questions, Councillor," he stated, and he returned to his seat. This time, he looked over at Flynn, and smiled. Flynn smiled back.

"Yes… Well…" The Councillor stammered. "You may step down, Miss Williams," he added.

Sarah nodded, and she stood. Idly, she smoothed the folds of her peasant blouse and skirt, and she stepped from behind the witness stand. She took a few hesitant steps forward, before she stopped, and whispered, "Jareth…"

And, Jareth was standing as well, and his arms were around her, and hers around him, and he was clinging to her like he never wanted to go, burying his head in her hair, while she buried her head in his chest. "Jareth…" she whispered again.

"Quiet, love," he chided, but his voice was gentle. And, very gently, he released her, and he held her at arm's length, before he took her chin between his forefinger and thumb, and pressed his lips to hers; but where Tiana and Flynn's kiss held passion and love, Jareth's kiss to Sarah held tenderness and love. "You did do something right, my dear," he whispered, and underneath his lips, Sarah smiled.

The Councillor cleared his throat. "You can finish this display and conversation after the court session is over," he warned. "We have only three hours left, and I am not ready to spend any more time in this courtroom." He passed a hand over his eyes. Already, he could hear the chaos rising again among the jury. "Councilman Flynn call your next witness."

Reluctantly, Jareth and Sarah parted, and reluctantly, Sarah followed the guard out of the room, repeatedly looking over her shoulder to the still-form Jareth, whose own eyes never left her face. He smiled, and she waved. And, very quietly, Flynn announced, "I call Jareth, King of the Goblins to the stand, Councillor."

Curtly, the Councillor nodded his consent. "Proceed, Councilman. Jareth, you will now take the stand."


	10. IX

****

Disclaimer: I only own the Councillor, and the two Councilmen Tiana and Flynn. I only borrow the others. I promise to return them when done, no worse for wear.

****

Author's Notes: This chapter covers the eleventh hour, in its entirety. Forgot to mention, that for last chapter, the references to Puck, Oberon and Athens, of course, belong to William Shakespeare, and his pcomedy _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. I make several references to prvious chapters and testimonies. in this chapter. Just so there's no confusion, Albus Dumbledore and Hogwarts belongs to JK Rowling's _Harry Potter_ universe. Serena belongs to me.

****

Moonjava: A writer always appreciates knowing her work is appreciated. Glad you like, and glad Flynn and Tiana are making such a good impression. Must admit, they are extremely fun to right. And, it always good knowing your original characters find followers of their own.

****

LDDurham: Ah, yes, good ol' Jareth. He'd make a good lawyer in his own right. Good to know the sweetness of last chapter came off well. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of Jareth action.

****

dramatiks: Yes, I'd say the jury is thoroughly confused, and personally, I'm glad for it. They deserve to be confused. Glad to know the j/s moment went well. As for the ending, a writer never reveals her secrets. But I do assure, I love a good semi-happy ending.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Wild 'cause it doesn't make sense/For me to cry out in my own defense/Wild 'cause I would do anything/To tear you off your precious fence …--"Wild", Poe

Curtly, the Councillor nodded his consent. "Proceed, Councilman. Jareth, you will now take the stand."

A collective sigh of consciousness filled the general population of the room. Jareth, King of the Goblins, continued tyo stare after the spot that Sarah had been standing in moments before. Idly, in a gesture as if he was not quite completely aware of his own actions, Jareth echoed the sigh, and reached his hand upwards to caress the air where her hair had been only moments before. The Councillor cleared his throat—loudly, but Jareth didn't even have the decency to focus or to react. "Jareth," the Councillor spoke again. "Jareth!" he called louder.

Jareth nodded, silently. He dropped his hand, and he smoothed the front of his poet-style shirt. He wore the black elbow-length gloves today. He swung one leg over the side of the chair, and he stood in one fluid, straight motion. He moved across the floor almost gracefully, and he took the seat at the witness stand, crossed one leg over the other, and crossed his arms over the wood of the stand itself. "You called again, Councillor?" His voice was calm, and just slightly detached.

The Councillor echoed that long, collective sigh. "Proceed, Councilman Flynn."

Flynn inclined his head, and he rose, his motions much less fluid than Jareth's, that slightly mischevious glint still in his eyes. "Your Highness," he greeted. "Apparently, your day is as eventful as mine is."

"I do not go around staking claims in front of live audiences, Councilman."

"No." A mischevious grin quirked the corner of Flynn's lips. "I don't suppose you do. Perhaps you should. Now," he clasped his hands behind his back, and he paced the floor between the table he sat at, and the podium where Jareth sat, "you obviously love the Miss Sarah Williams just as she obviously loves you."

"Obviously," Jareth agreed.

"Why give her that peach then? To harm your lady love is not exactly a practice we Labyrinthinians look up upon."

"A distraction, Councillor. The Lady Sarah was too devoted to her task. I needed someway, somehow, to prove my love to her."

"The peach proved your love?"

"Not the peach itself, but the ballroom I transported her too having given her the peach."

"And yet, you were too coward to even give the peach to her yourself. You had Hoggle give it to her instead."

"Hogwarts, yes."

"_Hoggle_," Flynn corrected for the courtroom's sake. "We determined earlier that Hogwarts was the name of a premier wizarding school in Northern Scotland. In fact, Your Highness, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore testified here earlier today."

"I remember, Councillor. And, if you remembered correctly, you would realize that his testimony fell to my favor as he said himself I would not have knowingly harmed the human babe or Sarah."

"I remember. However, I also remember him saying something about the Sarah William's parents."

Jareth sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Flynn raised an eyebrow. He paused in his pacing to glance full-force at Jareth. "Ah, so you did know?"

"A King always makes sure to know about those who are subjected to him. I said earlier that the human babe held promise. Sarah too holds much promise in that respect. A squib or no squib in her world. I do agree with Albus in one respect. Really is a shame her parents gave up on magic after the first war. Besides," Jareth added with a shrug, "the Lady Sarah stated herself I watched her for years in the shape of an owl. Eventually, my watching of her spilled over to Toby. Sdo you really think there is very much I do not know about her or her brother?"

"But you do admit to that you ordered Hoggle to give Sarah Williams the peach?" Flynn asked purposely.

"Yes, of course," Jareth waved his hand and the admittance away. "I also admit to tipping him into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Her too. Call it jealosuy, if you like, I prefer to think of it as fate."

"Fate, Your Highness."

"Are you truly this dense, Councilman?" Jareth chuckled. "Perhaps that kiss did more than swell your bottom half."

"The Question, Your Highness!" Flynn did his best to ignore the amused smile he knew Tiana would be showing.

"Had I not tipped the Lady Sarah into the Bog, she would not have met Sir Didymus."

"You wanted her to meet Sir Didymus?"

"Of course." Again, Jareth sighed. "In each friend she found, Councilman, Sarah found a charateristic she needed to beat my labyrinth. In Hoggle, she found loyalty. In Ludo, she found humility and affection. In Sir Didymus, she found courage. Without any of those ingridients, she would have won back her brother, I would have my heir and wife, none of us would be here, and Sarah would very likely hate me for trapping her. _But_, in me having Hoggle give her that peach, I successfully planted the seeds of love in her, or at least, I helped to cultivate what was already there; and, by tipping her and Hoggle headfirst into the Bog, I gave her reaosn to fight on, to come to grips with what she felt, and to ultimately, make her decision."

"Were you hurt when she made her decision?"

My personal feelings have no place in law or in fate, Councillor. However, seeing as I had my own little display just these few moments ago, I would think you'd be able to figure out my personal feelings well enough." Jareth raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Flynn nodded, and he sighed. "You mentioned just now something about your heir and your wife. Had Sarah lost, would you have kept her?"

"My very law demands I did."

"And yet, because she won, she would have then had the choice?"

"Correct."

"And she chose to return home."

"Correct."

"Had she lost, Your Highness, what would you have done with the human babe?"

"Kept him in my castle."

"Turn him into a goblin babe?"

"Objection!" Tiana cried suddenly. "He's purposely leading the witness."

"Over-ruled," the Councillor noted duly. "Proceed, Councillor."

Flynn glanced over his shoulder to Tiana; the latter laughed silently, the departed giggle viewable on both his mouth and in his eyes. Flynn almost laughed himself, realizing Tiana had only called out in a belated chance to keep appearances professional. "Would you have turned him into a goblin babe, Your Highness?" he repeated.

"Have you listened to any earlier testimonies, Councilman? In fact, the Lady Serena answered quite thoroughly when asked this same question, that I would not have done any harm towards the boy for the reason that I would have kept and raised him as my heir and son."

"Called him Jareth too?"

"Ah," Jareth leaned causually back in his seat, "so you are beginning to learn after all."

"No further questions, Councillor." Flynn sighed. He looped around the desk to his seat, and he dropped himself into the seat. "Your witness," he added quietly.

Almost tenderly, Flynn felt a hand braze across the bare skin of his forearm. He shivered slightly, and looked up to see Tiana standing there, that same amused smile, and something else, soemthing much more powerful, something much more raw, in his eyes. Flynn swallowed, and Tiana leaned closeer to him, his lips only a breadth-width away from his, to whisper, "He's not the witness I'd prefer right now."

Tiana straightened; he allowed his fingers and skin and palm to linger on Flynn's skin a fraction longer. Very much aware that Flynn's ragged breaths now echoed his own, Tiana turned to the calmly waiting Jareth, whose only trace of current emotion was that usual amused smirk from watching them. Tiana took a deep breath, and he said, "Plainly, Your Highness, you are the only one who's beginning to finally learn."


	11. X

****

Disclaimer: I only own the Councillor and the two Councilmen Tiana and Flynn. Technically I own the jury member too, but they're not really too important. I only borrow the others. I promise to return them when done, no worse for wear.

****

Author's Notes This chapter covers the twelfth hour, in all its glorious entirerity. Forseeing only two more chapters after this one—the verdict, and an epilogue. (I'm thinking of possibly writing a Harry Potter fic. It would obviously be centered in that universe, but certain characters from this fic—Sarah, Jareth, Toby, Tiana and Flynn—would all make appearances. In that way, it could be considered a companion fic. Would anyone be interested?)

****

LDDurham: Hmm, he does, doesn't he? Assumingly, we should all have Jareths in our lives.

****

Moonjava: Openings are fun.

****

Rain Callaway: Oh, good. I'm always worried about when and how I write Jareth.

****

Nugrey: Wicked? Nice! My life is complete! More flynn/tiana here too.

****

LabyLyrPhx: Nope, didn't forget. Just don't have internet at my apartment, so I'm at the mercy of work computers. But nope willl never forget.

****

dramatiks: Yah, I checked that word at least three times. Awww… yay for tiana/flynn followers! Did you really convert your friends too?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Stars/In your multitudes/Scarce to be counted/Filling the darkness/With order and light/You are the sentinels/Silent and sure/Keeping watch in the night/eeping watch in the night/ou know your place in the skyYou hold your course and your aim/nd each in your season/Returns and returns/And is always the same… --"Stars", from the Les Miserables soundtrack__

Tiana took a deep breath, and he said, "Plainly, Your Highness, you are the only one who's beginning to finally learn."

That amused smirk on Jareth's lips broadened, and he leaned slightly forward in his chair. "Really, Councilman? Please. Enlighten me."

Tiana frowned, and he shifted a disdained look. "Perhaps, I may have been wrong, after all." He echoed Flynn's earlier gesture of his hands behind his back, and he paced briefly, before he finally leaned against the very table Flynn sat at. He inched his bottom onto the table, for only a few centimeters of cloth-covered skin touched a few centimeters of wood, and he smiled softly—almost invisibly—when Flynn's fingers reached forward to loosen his two hands, Tiana's fingers linked with Flynn's, and Tiana smiled, as that was really the reason he had perched himself there. "Perhaps, Your Highness," he continued, and he did his best to ignore how Flynn's thumb rubbed the tender spot between his thumb and forefinger; how the roughness of that thumb felt against the own softness of his own skin; how warm Flynn's skin and thumb felt against the own cooler touch of his own skin, "perhaps, I was wrong this entire time."

Jareth looked beyond amused. "As I said, please, enlighten me."

"At what point did you fall in love with Sarah?"

"I suppose at that very first moment I first saw her, or more precisely, at that very first moment I first started watching her."

"In owl form?"

"Yes."

"Why did you begin to watch her, Your Highness? Did you feel she was a threat?"

"Not at the time in her life, no."

"But you did later?"

"She beat my labyrinth, Councilman."

"So wouldn't that be considered a threat?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes, it would be."

Tiana felt Flynn's thumb push higher, reaching inside the bottom cuff of tunic's sleeve, tracing circles on the underflesh of his wrist. He shivered slightly. "But you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you know the precise definition of that word, Your Highness?"

Jareth shifted in his seat uneasily. "Cannot say that I do, no."

"It has ten separate dictionary definitions. _Ten_. Do you feel –being completely honest, Your Highness—that your obvious feelings of love would fall somewhere under one of those ten definitions?"

"It would have to, wouldn't it?" Jareth's mouth curled into another smirk; he was was on familiar ground again.

"You would think that." Very gently, with a gesture almost unoticed, he shifted his hand, so that he also now had his fingers just inside Flynn's tunic, and he began to stroke the underflesh of Flynn's wrist to the same rhythm that Flynn stroked his. "Your Highness, I don't want to know why you love her. You have already stated that for the court, but what I do want to know—you mentioned before, that has the Lady Sarah Williams lost, you would have been required to keep her within your castle, lands and control as per order of the Labyrinthinian laws. You also mentioned that she would have come to hate you if you did that. So, in order to combat that, you did what you felt you had to do. Am I interpreting this correctly?"

"Yes." Jareth swallowed, and he breathed deeply. "Yes."

"For that reason you gave her the peach; for that reason you offered herher dream one last time; for that reason you sang to her, not once, not twice, but four times. _Four times_. If she had accepted what you offered to her, if she had taken her dreams, or she had taken you, would you still feel the same towards her?"

"Yes."

"You don't think that it might be possible that you might have come to hate her?"

"No." Jareth's hands gripped the edge of the witness stand. Tightly. And he gritted his teeth. "Never."

"You are sure about that, Your Highness?"

"Yes."

"You offered to move the stars for her. That you loved between the stars."

"Yes."

"Would you still?"

Jareth jutted his face forward, and his eyes flashed briefly, but highly dangerously. "I would."

A slow spread over Tiana's face. "You are in love, Your Highness. Completely and honestly. It's a wonderful feeling. Treasure it." Tiana squeezed Flynn's hand, and he felt more than he saw the echoing smile that spread over Flynn's face. "However, to know, how long would you wait for her?"

"Forever. I would wait for her forever." Jareth paused, and his voice caught. "Between the stars."

"Would you swear on those same stars, Jareth, Your Highness, would you swear on those same stars that you never at any point in time, tried to execute harm towards the Lady Sarah Williams, or towards her baby brother?"

"I swear," Jareth whispered. "I swear on the stars."

Tiana nodded. On shakier legs than he had used to walk to the witness stand, Jareth walked back to his seat. With regretful fingers, hands, and tingling skin, Tiana distengaled himself from Flynn's hands, and he re-took his own seat. The Councillor surveyed the room, before he finally asked, "Your next witness, Councilman Flynn?"

"I have none, Councillor."

"Councilman Tiana?"

"None, Councillor."

Inwardly, the Councillor smiled. They were running ahead of schdule. Only twelve hours had passed. Only now did they even begin the thirteenth. "At this time then, I would like to give the jury the remainign set time to reach their verdict."

The man called Garrett stood. "We do not need the time, Councillor. We have already come top our verdict."

If the Councillor was surprised, he did not show it. "Very well. Would the defendant, Jareth, King of the Goblins and Ruler of the Labyrinth, and the two Council members Coulcilman Flynn and Councilman Tiana all please rise?" The Councillor sucked in a long, slow breath. "Jareth, you have been brought here on the grounds of treason both towards the Labyrinth and the Underground, and of atrempting harm on two humans. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." All previous traces of uncertainty had left the Goblin King's voice.

The Councillor nodded. He passed a weary hand over his eyes. He ignored the visual whispers that Tiana and Flynn hurried between themselves. Wishing and swearing on the stars indeed. "Council and jury members, your decision…"


	12. XI

****

Disclaimer: I only own the Councillor and the two Councilmen Tiana and Flynn. Technically I own the jury member too, but they're not really too important. I only borrow the others. I promise to return them when done, no worse for wear.

****

Author's Notes: This chapter covers the last hour of the trial. The all important thirteenth. Guessing that wasn't all too cruel. And we still do have that epilogue to go. Sorry if this one is a bit shorter.

****

Nugrey: Oh, I adore puns. Yes, ten definitions. And here I thought the whole concept was that much simpler.

****

Becky Sharpe: Thanks! Yay for character!

****

LabyLvrPhx: Well, here's a new chapter, just for you. (Really. Honestly. Just for you.)

****

dramatiks: I never cackled. Laughed maybe, yes, but never cackled. Could I crash this Labyrinth party? grins And, I know how it is, getting attached to characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

To underscore our love affair/With tenderness and feeling /That we've come to know./You'll swear you've heard it before/As it slowly rambles on and on./No need in bringing em back/Cause they've never really gone./Just an old fashioned love song/Coming down in three part harmony./Just an old fashioned love song/One I'm sure they wrote for you and me. –"Old-Fashioned Love Song", Three Dog Night__

The Councillor nodded. He passed a weary hand over his eyes. He ignored the visual whispers that Tiana and Flynn hurried between themselves. Wishing and swearing on the stars indeed. "Council and jury members, your decision…"

The jury stood, and the man named Garrett stepped forward.

"On the grounds of treason towards the Labyrinth, how do you find the defendant, Jareth, King of the Goblins and Ruler of the Labyrinth?"

"We find him not guilty, Councillor."

"On the grounds of treason towards the Underground, how do you find the defendant, Jareth, King of the Goblins and Ruler of the Labyrinth?"

"We find him not guilty, Councillor."

"On the grounds of placing harm towards a human babe, the boy called Tobias Williams, how do you find the defendant, Jareth, King of the Goblins and Ruler of the Labyrinth?"

"We find him not guilty, Councillor."

"On the grounds of placing harm towards a human girl, the Lady Sarah Williams, how do you find the defendant, Jareth, King of the Goblins and Ruler of the Labyrinth?"

"We find him not guilty, Councillor."

The Councillor nodded, and he both felt and saw the collective rush and breath of air move through the center and corners of the room. "You are dismissed, Council," the Councillor ordered.

The Council members slowly came to life, gathering their belongings to exit the courtroom. "Councillor—" spoke the man called Garrett, the only member who remained.

"You are dismissed, Councilman," the Councillor repeated.

Garrett bowed stiffly, and he too exited quietly. The Councillor sighed, and he passed his hand over his eyes. "You do not need to stay here either, Flynn and Tiana. I am certain you tow have much more important business to tend to?" He rose an eyebrow, a gesture slightly suggestive, and entirely too understanding. "Although, as a backwards notice, next time you two court together under my law, I request that you are not nearly so blatantly obvious in your words and gestures. You turned more than one head today, Councilmen."

"We spun Councilman Garrett's head for certain," Flynn laughed. Tiana tightened his grip around Flynn's fingers in a warning gesture. "You will be in touch, Councillor?"

"Yes, yes, I'll floo you. However," he quickly looked to the two Councilmen up and down, "by the looks of things, I'd do very well to wait at least a few days."

"Better make it a week," quipped Tiana, and they were gone.

"Well," the Councillor noted; he stepped down and around from his perch, "suppose that you leaves me and you, Jareth. Have any plans in your freedom?"

"I have a life, and have the chance to live it."

"Sarah."

"Yes."

"You know, Jareth, you're a very lucky one. She's willing to accept both who you are and what you are. Not many would. You could have lost her."

"I know."

"Go to her, old friend. She waits for you."

A strange expression crossed Jareth's face, and he took a hesitant step forward. "Councillor, old friend…"

"Go to her, Jareth. Do not make me regret pulling so many strings for you. It's not easy, you know, having those two work under you. They pull more attention to themselves than they allow to the actual trial." The Councillor shook his head, but a smile pulled on the very corners of his mouth. "I'll have a month's work before me explaining this most recent development to the Highers."

"They've never been so public?"

"No…" The Councillor's smile grew. "You're both changing the subject and wasting time, my friend. Go to her. She waits for you."

"Thank you. For everything."

"Think nothing of it. Just I do accept an invitation to you wedding."

"But of course," Jareth promised. "Wouldn't dream of otherwise." With a quick, respectful bow, he too was gone.

Wandering the outside gardens for several moments, Jareth finally found Sarah standing near the lilac bushes, her arms wrapped around her waist, and her back facing him. With silent, subtle steps, he moved behind her, and wrapped his arms over hers, drawing her body into his. "Silver for your thoughts, my dear?"

"My thoughts aren't worth that much, my lord. Maybe some bits of copper. At most."

Jareth spun Sarah in his arms, only to see the wicked glint in her eyes, and a slightly lazy and very suggestive smile eased across his face. "You wicked girl. Very well, I'll give you copper. What are you thinking?"

"About you?"

"Me?"

"Yes…"

"Naturally you would, love, but what specifically? It's the hair, isn't it?"

"No," Sarah simultaneously giggled and promised. "Actually," she quickly sobered, "I was thinking about you, and me, and us, and this."

"Did you come to any specific conclusion?"

"Only that I love you, and that I'd do anything just to stay here forever, being with you…"

"But? I feel a but coming on?"

"I'm still in school."

"You could go to school here. We have only the highest quality here."

"Oh, Jareth…" Sarah reached a hand to Jareth's cheek, and he leaned into the comfort of her tender touch. "I couldn't. Not like that, not leaving Toby, or Merlin, or Dad, or Karen…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm only fifteen."

Jareth sighed. He leaned forward, and he softly pressed his lips to hers. "I'll wait for you forever…"

"I know." She lowered her one hand, and raised her others, the two sets of fingers meeting and knotting in the crook behind his neck. He tightened his grip around her waist, and she deepened the kiss. "But I only need three years…"


	13. Epilogue

****

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing these characters. I promise to return them when done, no worse for wear. Flynn and Tiana are only mentioned, but those two I own.

****

Author's Notes: So, this is it. This is the end. For some reason, I pictured Sarah going to a private high school, so that's kind of wear this is, although I don't think I mentioned one way or the other. I'm also assuming that Sarah made a point to fix her relationships with both her father and Karen after beating the Labyrinth, in that sense that she grew up. Also, I'm planning to write a companion piece. Tentively titled _Minus the Thirteenth Hour_, look for it under my profile or in the Harry Potter section.

Forgoeing individual shout-outs this time around. But just want to say, thank you to everyone here's who read. Hope to see you again!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But I only need three years…"

This was very strange in itself. When Jareth first fell in love with Sarah Williams, meeting her parents had never been exactly high on his list of priorities. Although, he supposed, he shouldn't be surprised. Even in the Underground, when a young man wished to court and eventually marry a specific young woman, it was traditional for him to meet her and ask permission from her parents. At least here, in this case of him and Sarah, he didn't need to ask for permission to date Sarah. He just could date her.

Three years. Three years had past since that fateful thirteen hours they spent in the courtroom, Councilmen Tiana and Flynn fighting for and against his civil rights while they also fought for and against each other –they had indeed taken their week off afterwards. Three years since Sarah admitted she loved him in a room full of people and held her own in that same courtroom full of people. Three years since they kissed under a lilac bush and promised to wait forever…

It amazed him how three years could both fly away and last forver. But that didn't matter now. It was over now, and Sarah was his.

After she graduated from high school.

That was where he found himself now. Sitting in a fold-out chair next to Robert and Karen Williams, on a high school football field, wearing a black renaissance-style shirt under a black blazer and red tie that Sarah had found for him in something she called a department store; he held Toby in his lap.

The field was abuzz with the quiet murmurs and whispers of the parents, the students themselves still no where in sight. While this was not the favorite date he and Sarah had been on, he knew that this was the most important. Or, so that had been his arguement when and Robert had talked last night, while Sarah and Karen laughed in the kitchen, washing the dishes from dinner.

__

"You really do love her, Jareth." Robert peered over the rounded edge of his coffee mug, sitting on the couch, not quite a terrifying presence with his polo shirt untucked over the waist of his khakis, and his shoes kicked off onto the floor. "My daugher, I mean."

"Very much."

"You've been very patient these three years, waiting for Sarah to be ready. She said you just graduated from university yourself?"

"Ah, recently, yes." He white-lied smoothly, having told that same story fairly frequently for the sake of Sarah's parents.

"What are you doing now?"

"Overseeing the family business, or so you might say…"

"Ah, yes. I see how you look at her, Jareth, butmore importantly, I've seen how she looks at you. Most people live their entire lives without ever finding the type of love you two obviously share for one another."

"We are very lucky, sir," Jareth responded, but for some reason, at that comment, his mind focused briefly on Tiana and Flynn, curious as to what they were doing, and wondering if he'd be safe to give them a call in the very near future. "very lucky," he repeated.

"What are your plans in regards to my daughter, Jareth?" Robert smiled over that same rounded coffee cup edge.

"I hope to marry her, sir. I'm hoping to have your permission to ask her tomorrow afternoon, after the graduation."

"My permission?" Robert good-naturedly chuckled. "Definitely didn't expect that one. The permission part, I mean. I've been expecting the proposal for awhile now. Three years is a long time, Jareth. But you're a good person, you're good for Sarah, and I suppose it was about time we made you officially part of our family. I know Toby would certainly would certainly like that."

"Thank you, sir." A relieved smile passed over Jareth's face. "Thank you very much."

"Oh, please, Jareth!" Robert's earlier chuckle errupted into a full-bodied laugh. "We're not signing your death warrant here. I've told you before. Call me Robert. Or better, you might as well as satart calling me Dad."

Of course, eventually, the graduataes did march across the stage. Jareth held Toby high over the crowd, so that he could see Sarah better, and wave and cheer loudly. Next to him, Robert and Karen were taking pictures, shouting loudly, "That's our daughter!" when Sarah's namewas called. And all Jareth could feel was this flush of pride and love, and such an immense feeling for one single person, that somehow he knew it to be all ten definitions.

After she ran across the field, clutching her diploma proudly, she hugged first her father, then Karen and Toby, before she finally turned to Jareth. And all he could was gather her in his arms tightly, and swing her around and around, so that her feet flitted madly in the air, and he whispered in her ear, "Marry me."

"All right," she laughed. "I mean, yes, yes!"

And the two of them were laughing and kssing and crying, and Jareth still swung her madly in the air, still kissing her, while Sarah simulataneously laughed and cried. Robert smiled, and suggested to Karen that they might go find Toby some punch.


End file.
